DJ Octavio
''"Even then you ain't my thing, you ain't got swing." '~ DJ Octavio '''DJ Octavio is one of the recurring characters of LuigiFan00001's channel, and although he is the main antagonist in the Splatoon franchise, surprisingly, he plays a more heroic role in the series than in-game, in which the real culprits were the Squid Sisters Callie and Marie. He also made an appearance in Super Plush PacMan in the episode "Why Don't Ya Do It Fresh?", whom told PacMan the true colors of the Squid Sisters and assisted him in the battle against the two girls. He was a contestant of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 on Team Registeel, and eventually became the winner of the whole game. Background The Octarians and the Inklings fought in a brutal fight called "The Great Turf War", sure the Octarians fought for control, but according to Octavio it was the Inklings' fault for disturbing them for the music they had playing. Thinking it was a war strategy to shoo the Octarians away, Octavio counteracted with the Octolings to fight against the Inklings. If anyone is to blame, it was the Squid Sisters' fault. It's not Octavio like they all say, but that's what they want you to believe. All they were doing is while they were in control, they were trying to hide the weapons from everyone so there wouldn't be a massive war. Eventually, the Inklings won, leaving Callie and Marie to be the dominatrix of Inkopolis, locking away DJ Octavio in a snow globe, and the rest of the Octarians went back to Octo Valley. Only Callie, Jazz, Judd, and Octavio know the true story to the war itself. Personality Octavio keeps a cool and chill vibe in his personality, though he tends to have a sense of sarcasm since there are times when he can be annoyed. Despite what everyone says, Octavio is not all bad as what the Inklings say, for he never wanted to become a DJ, but rather, a sushi chef. He tends to hold grudges against some people like Judd, but for very good reasons as to why. Octavio can also be seen lamenting on his mistakes and a sense of heart, since he cares for anyone whom he is close to, for instance Baz, Jazz, and Luigi. On Stuffed Fluffed Island DJ Octavio is one cool cucumber on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island. As part of the PhantomLuigi alliance, he is the third in command. As the series progresses, more of Octavio's past has been revealed over time, to which he was never evil to begin with, as all of the "evil" things he did was all merely an act, even though there are times when he holds some hatred towards the Inklings all because of what Judd did. Episode Appearances *Super Plush PacMan: Why Don't Ya Do It Fresh? *Every episode in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 *Super Plush Mario: Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting Quotes "NO! NO MY WEAKNESS! I'M A MIDGET!" "Oh yeah, just don't forget to... drop that seabass." "Don't be a Pretty Bomber!" "Oh squit." "Look Meta Knight, I can't walk very well either. So get your head in the game! C'mon!" "Nice try sister, but you're gonna take a lot more than that to get me!" "I'll never know what goes on in that girl's head." Trivia * DJ Octavio has a scar on the back of his left tentacle. * Although Octavio originally mentions how the Squid Sisters brainwashed the Inklings, he mentions in the Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 episode Friend Or Fight that Judd made the Inklings hate him. * Speaking of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3, as of recently, DJ Octavio is the last original contestant still on the show following Meta Knight's elimination. Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Super Plush PacMan Category:Super Plush PacMan Characters Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Splatoon Category:Neutral Category:Royal Elementals Category:Royalty Category:Leaders Category:Musical Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Team Registeel Category:43 Chars Category:Tech Elementals